The present invention relates to an electrical connection box with a fuse used in vehicles or other applications.
In a prior art-based electrical connection box such as that used, for instance, in a vehicle, a plurality of housings are provided, and various types of fuses each having a different capacity and terminals of various types of electric components are attached to these housings respectively for connection to electric circuits of various types of electric instruments installed in a vehicle. Electricity to this electrical connection box for a vehicle is supplied from a battery as a power source, and the electric connection to the battery is maintained even when the vehicle is not driven. Therefore, in a vehicle using an electric connection box of this type, an electric circuit such as an electric circuit for a clock which always consumes electric power (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cdark current circuitxe2x80x9d) is not provided with means for interrupting an electric current, and an electric current is flowing in such an electric circuit even when the vehicle is not driven, and an electric current is always flowing even when the vehicle is not driven. Because of this feature, in a vehicle using the electrical connection box described above, a fuse for the dark current circuit is removed from the fuse housing (described as xe2x80x9cfuse for a dark currentxe2x80x9d hereinafter) to disconnect the electric current when the vehicle is shipped from a plant or while the vehicle is stored at a dealer""s site, thus depletion of the battery while the vehicle is not driven for a long time being prevented.
When a vehicle is not driven for a long time as described above, the fuse for a dark current is separately stored until the vehicle is driven again.
When the fuse is stored for a long time, however, one may disadvantageously forget the site where the fuse for a dark current is stored. In addition, if there are various types of fuses for a dark current each having a different capacity respectively at the storage site, sometimes one may disadvantageously attach, when again attaching the stored fuse to the vehicle, a fuse different from the required one and having a different capacity even to a different position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection box which makes it possible for one to store the fuse for a dark current without forgetting the storage site when the vehicle is not driven for a long time and also to correctly reattach the fuse for a dark current to the original position without making a mistake in recognizing the position for attachment.
To achieve the object described above, the electrical connection box of the present invention is of the constitution having a plurality of housings each including a fuse housing for a dark current provided therein, and the fuse housing for a dark current comprises a connecting portion to which the fuse for a dark current is attached for electric connection to a prespecified electric current and an accommodating portion for accommodating therein the fuse for a dark current.
As the fuse housing according to the present invention has the connecting portion to which the fuse for a dark current is attached for electric connection to a prespecified electric current and the accommodating portion for accommodating therein the fuse for a dark current, one never forgets the storage site by accommodating the fuse for a dark current removed from the connecting portion in the accommodating portion. In addition, the fuse for a dark current once removed from the connecting portion can readily be attached again to the original connecting portion, thus the possibility of attaching a fuse for a dark current having a different capacity to a different position being eliminated.